Taking Chances
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. They live, laugh, have a good time and work together. But Gabby Dawson, Jessica Chilton, Leslie Shay and Sylvie Brett will interfere – one way or another – in their roommates' love lives, no matter HOW secretive they are! [CHILL, DAWSEY, BROMAN, SHAY/OC]


**Title:** Taking Chances  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Fire and Chicago Med (a mix of both)  
 **Couples/Category:** Jessica "Chili" Chilton / Will Halstead, Sylvie (Brett) / (Sean) Roman, (Gabriela) Dawson / (Matthew "Matt") Casey, (Leslie) Shay / Phoebe Banks (original female character, face claim Erica Durance), others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. They live, laugh, have a good time and work together. But Gabby Dawson, Jessica Chilton, Leslie Shay and Sylvie Brett will interfere – one way or another – in their roommates' love lives, no matter HOW secretive they are! [CHILL, DAWSEY, BROMAN, SHAY/OC]  
 **Author's Note:** For this story to work, there will be a few plot changes: 1. Shay does NOT DIE. Instead, she'll have been away with her sister Megan when the warehouse fire happened; another paramedic filling in for her. (And the whole sperm donor story line WILL happen; it will just be postponed then picked up again when Shay meets Phoebe at Molly's.) 2. Chili will appear much earlier than she's supposed to near the end of Season 3; she  & Sylvie are best friends but don't work together. Chili works at 51 with Shay while Gabby works at 33 with Sylvie; just to save everyone the confusion of asking me!  
 **Chapter One**  
 _Song/Lyrics: I Wanna Be with You  
Artist: Mandy Moore_

"Whoever decided it would be appropriate to pick "Born to Be my Baby" for their ring tone slash alarm is dead meat," Leslie Shay announced to the three other paramedics who sat around the kitchen island in their shared loft apartment. Her best friend & former partner Gabriela Dawson avoided the blonde's gaze as Jessica "Chili" Chilton and Sylvie Brett leave the kitchen to go grab their things, one to head off to their shift at Firehouse 33, sister fire station to Firehouse 51, and the other to 51. "Gabby," Leslie said in a firm tone.

"Blame Matt! He's the one that found it and put it on my phone," the Hispanic paramedic all but yelled. Shay walks over to sling one arm around her best friend's shoulders before giving her a loud, smacking kiss to one cheek.

"I'm not mad at you, Dawson. And I'm not mad at Casey either. I think it's sweet that you two have ring tones now. What's the one you picked for him?" Shay asked as she ventured over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed the container of yogurt she liked – but none of the other paramedics touched because Shay was oh so protective of her yogurt – then grabbed a spoon from the kitchen drawer.

"Hips Don't Lie, from Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights," Gabby replied with a smirk. Shay laughs then wiggles her eyebrows as if to say "you bad girl you". And then they each rushed off to their respective firehouse to start their day.

 **C &W G&M S&P S&S**

The shift had just barely begun for Jessica "Chili" Chilton as she checked over the inventory with Shay when the alarm blares, alerting them to a call regarding a traffic accident. The two of them jump out of the back and close the rear doors of the ambulance before climbing into the front, driving off to the address for the traffic accident. When they arrived on scene, Shay looks at her partner. "This can't be good," the blonde worriedly murmurs and Chili bobs her head up then down in silent agreement. To keep their minds off of the task at hand, Shay reaches up to activate her radio. "61 to Main, we're going to need additional ambulances for the accident at Hooper & Morrison."

"Copy that, 61," the dispatch officer that crackled through responded to Shay's request. Shay lowered her hand to the strap of the jump bag, hoisting it higher up on her shoulder.

"Let's do this," she tells Chili, who nods and follows her blonde partner in a hurried step to the yellow school bus. One at a time, the two paramedics began to check the school-age victims for injuries; finding most of them to be okay enough to get off the school bus and they stay huddled together for warmth. Other ambulances, including the one housed at Firehouse 33, soon arrived at the scene of the accident; numerous paramedics of both genders climbing out of their respective ambulances. Gabby & Sylvie rushed forward; Tara Little, Alan Chout and Allison Rafferty following a nanosecond later, all carrying a jump bag in their hands. Most of the victims were put into the back of an ambulance while phone calls were made to frantic parents that had heard about the accident.

 **C &W G&M S&P S&S**

"I'm sorry, you want to what now?" Sylvie choked out after spewing her drink all over herself and Chili both. "Why?" She could understand her friend's plan but couldn't understand why Dr. Will Halstead as the recipient for starting a family. But Sylvie also couldn't talk her friend out of this plan of hers so she decided to at least help Chili. "What do you plan on doing once you've gotten into his apartment?"

"I'm gonna strip out of my clothes but leave my underwear on, tiptoe toward his bedroom door and ease my way inside. I'll continue to tiptoe my way toward the bed and, once I'm close enough, I'll slowly climb up onto his bed and crawl my way toward him. And, if he does wake up, it'll be twice the fun," Chili managed to get out in one breath.

Sylvie shakes her head. Even after today's shift in particular, the blonde knew her friend's "project" would help her realize that having a family wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **C &W G&M S&P S&S**

 _I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more_

 _I wanna be with you_  
 _If only for a night_  
 _To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight_  
 _I wanna be with you_  
 _There's nothing more to say_  
 _There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_  
 _I wanna be with you_

 _So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore_  
 _And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before_  
 _How beautiful it is_  
 _Just to be like this_

 _I wanna be with you_  
 _If only for a night_  
 _To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight_  
 _I wanna be with you_  
 _There's nothing more to say_  
 _There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_  
 _I wanna be with you_

 _Oh, baby_  
 _I can't fight this feeling anymore (anymore)_  
 _Drives me crazy when I want to_  
 _So call my name and take my hand_  
 _Can you make my wish, baby, your command (command)?_

 _I wanna be with you_  
 _There's nothing more to say_  
 _There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_  
 _I wanna be with you_

 _Oh yeah_  
 _I wanna be with you_  
 _Wanna be with you, ooh, yeah_  
 _I wanna be, I wanna be_  
 _(Repeats)_

Chili knew her plan to seduce Will Halstead would not go over so well should he ever find out why she wanted him so badly. But she also had no plans whatsoever to feel embarrassed with herself if he turned her down flat. Approaching the door to his loft apartment, the dark-haired and skinned paramedic reached up to snag free a bobby pin from her curls; startled despite herself when the door suddenly jerked open to reveal the man of her dreams and thoughts dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans worn so well at just the peak of his hip bones while also barely concealing the hard ridge of his arousal. When Chili turns to walk away, the very masculine hand that wraps around her elbow in a firm but still gentle grip then whirls her fully-clothed body flush up against his half-dressed form has her letting out a startled gasp of surprise. "Where do you think you're going?" he spoke in her ear, his tone and seductively low.

Her head fell back into his shoulder in a gentle manner, their lips engaging in a chase and then a merry-go-round ride of kisses before he let his lips travel down along her neck. "I'm s-sure you're b-busy," Chili said in her struggle to get the words out even as her entire being was engulfed among a wildfire that desired to have his kisses be everywhere.

Then, without her consent or knowledge, she was left in nothing but a see-through lace bra, matching underwear and a pair of curve-hugging jeans that hid the said underwear beneath the denim so well. Sexual tension, strong & pure, swept through the entirety of the apartment and engulfed them both. "I've wanted you from the first second I felt your breath on the skin of my lips." Chili nods at the words he spoke in a husky voice against the smooth, toned skin of her stomach; watching through hooded eyelashes as his hands span around her trim waist. A perfect fit, as if they were a puzzle piece sliding into place. "And you feel so incredible but I want to know what you _taste_ like." _She_ wanted to know what it felt like too, but she also had to ask one question. Just one simple question.

"We're not doing this because of the stress of what happened today, are we?" Her tone was quiet – almost a whisper – but Will still heard it and eased her slowly onto her knees so he could stare into her eyes; cupping her face with his hands.

"I assure you, Jessica, that these moments I share with you right here and now have nothing to do with what happened at Chicago Med today," Will told her with a reassuring smile. "And I want all of you; heart, soul, body and mind." Easing backward until he lay on the carpet beside the end of the couch, the surgeon brought her down on top of him and let his hands roam over the smooth expanse of her half-naked form. Taking what he wanted with gentle caresses, and then nipping kisses exploring over the taut flesh of one round globe of a breast; not bothering with removing the lacy item of clothing that covered it.

Chili expressed herself in response to his hands and lips everywhere with a low and throaty moan; hips grinding against his in slow, sensual circles. Will lets out a muffled curse against the flesh his mouth covered then rolled them both over until he was on top; the hard ridge of his arousal slow in its movements of rubbing against her own throbbing arousal. Denim separating them in their need, their want, to have each other. "I want you too, Will. Heart, soul, body and mind."

Those nine words seal the deal for him and he bent his head to suckle the flesh of her bottom lip between two sets of teeth then delved into her mouth completely. Chili lets out a moan which is buried among kisses that left innocence behind. Her lips opening beneath his; tongue languid in the way it tangled with his. Neither of them provided no protest in the removal of each others' clothes until they were finally without a stitch of clothing on. Will's hands began to explore the soft curves of her body and her own hands found themselves exploring the upper berth of his chest; a deep, guttural groan escaping his lips and vibrating through not only her fingers but the outer part of her throat that his lips were attached to currently. "I don't think that I can wait," he murmured and she nodded her head, shifting to guide his condom-covered erection into her tightly clenched walls.

 **Author's Note 2:** Chili's main theme song used for this entire story is "Got You on My Mind" by Ellie Goulding, so if you haven't heard it yet, I'd totally recommend listening to it as it is an AMAZING song that Ellie has done this year (besides "Love Me Like You Do")! And, if you – any of my readers – have theme songs that you think might fit Gabby, Shay and Sylvie, send them to me via PM! And each chapter was going to alternate between each paramedic, but I changed my mind and will have the chapter end with each of them hanging out some way or another.


End file.
